


Park

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lubieplacki234: Prompt, Larry, soft!Louis :) Lou jest w parku, siedzi na ławce i czyta jakąś książkę. Nagle zauważa niedaleko, dużą grupkę, wrzeszczących nastolatek. Jest ciekawy co się dzieje, więc idzie w tamtą stronę. Okazuje się że jest tam Harry Styles z 1D. H próbując przejść, przez tłum, wpada na Louisa. Obydwoje lądują na ziemi, Harry szybko podnosi się i pomaga wstać szatynowi. H przeprasza i chwile rozmawiają. Loczek flirtuje z Lou i zaprasza na randkę. Na koniec może jakiś kiss? Z góry dziękuje! x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

Błękitne tęczówki były wpatrzone w czarny atrament, który tworzył słowa. Z każdym kolejnym wyrazem odkrywał dalszą część historii. Pochłonięty przez ciekawą lekturę, która zamknęła go w jego własnym świecie, nie zauważył, grupy nastolatek, która się powiększała. Dopiero, kiedy zbliżyły się do niego, do jego uszu dotarły piski i krzyki. Niechętnie oderwał wzrok od lektury i poprawiając okulary, które odrobinę mu się osunęły, spojrzał w bok. Stała tam zgraja dziewczyn, podskakujących i przekrzykujących siebie nawzajem. Do jego uszu docierały pojedyncze słowa jak „boski”, „loczki”, „przystojny”, „zielone”, „głos”, „dołeczki”. Zaciekawiony, czym tak bardzo ekscytują się nastolatki, schował książkę do torby i przewieszając ja sobie przez ramię, podniósł się z ławki i ruszył w kierunku grupy. Z racji, że nie należał do zbyt wysokich osób, miał problem z widocznością. W pewnym momencie usłyszał męski, cholernie seksowny, zachrypnięty głos, który przepraszał dziewczyny, prosząc, aby zrobiły mu przejście. Tłum odrobinę się rozstąpił i kiedy Louis miał zobaczyć kto wywołał taką sensację, poczuł jak ktoś go popycha. Upadł na twardy asfalt, czując jak po jego plecach rozchodzi się ból, a na jego klatce pojawił się jakiś ciężar. Otworzył oczy i…wpatrywała się w niego najpiękniejsza para zielonych tęczówek, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- P-przepraszam – wychrypiał nieznajomy – P-potknąłem się – ani na moment, nie odwrócił wzroku od błękitnych tęczówek szatyna.

\- W porządku. Nic się nie stało – zapewnił chłopaka – Tylko…um…mógłbyś ze mnie wstać?

Oczy nieznajomego się rozszerzyły, jakby się ocknął z transu i natychmiast wstał z szatyna, wyciągając do niego rękę, aby mu pomóc. Louis ujął jego dłoń.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki.

Dopiero teraz Louis mógł uważnie się przyjrzeć nieznajomemu. Był wyższy od niego. Jego długie nogi były okryte ciemnym materiałem, cholernie ciasnych, spodni. Biała koszulka prześwitywała, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć zarys tatuażów na klatce. Podobnie jego lewa ręka była pokryta czarnym tuszem. Miał burzę brązowych loków, które przewiązał szarą chustką. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały, a pełne, różowe usta układały się w uśmiechu, pokazując równe, białe zęby. Był gorący i to bardzo. Szatyn miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna. Ściągnął brwi, zastanawiając się skąd mógł go kojarzyć. Biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie nastolatek, musi to być ktoś sławny. Nic jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zachrypnięty głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Na jego twarzy malowało się lekkie zmartwienie.

\- Tak. Przepraszam zamyśliłem się.

\- A można wiedzieć na jaki temat? – uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.

\- Może to zabrzmi jak tani tekst na podryw, ale wydaje mi się, że skądś cię kojarzę. Właśnie sobie próbuję przypomn… - przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu. Spojrzał zaskoczony na loczka, który głośno się śmiał. Nie wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- T-tak – wysapał, próbując się uspokoić – Przepraszam, po prostu pierwszy raz spotykam się z taką rekcją – wyprostował się i patrząc w błękitne tęczówki – Harry Styles – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna.

\- Niewiele mi to mówi. Chociaż patrząc się na zachowanie tych dziewczyn, domyślam się, że jesteś popularny – odpowiedział ujmując ją.

\- A może, też byś się przedstawił – zaśmiał się Harry.

\- O, przepraszam – Lou poczuł jak się rumieni – Louis Tomlinson.

\- Dla uzupełnienia twoich informacji jestem w zespole One Direction.

\- Tak, teraz kojarzę - przypomniał sobie - Moje siostry są waszymi fankami, a w pokojach mają pełno waszych plakatów.

\- Czyli jednak nie jestem tak przystojny i uroczy jak wszyscy mówią – zrobił smutną minę, udając, że go to dotknęło. Jednak błysk wesołych iskierek w oczach go zdradził.

\- Słucham? – nie rozumiał o czym piosenkarz mówi.

\- Gdybym naprawdę był tak uroczy jak inni twierdzą, na pewno byś mnie zapamiętał - puścił oczko w kierunku szatyna.

Louis poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.

\- Um…przepraszam? – po co go przeprosił, sam nie wiedział.

\- Ja na pewno zapamiętałbym kogoś takiego jak ty. Kogoś, kto ma tak niesamowicie, błękitne oczy. Można w nich utonąć – cały czas wpatrywał się w tęczówki niższego.

Szatyn czuł jak szyja i policzki go pieką.

\- Są naprawdę piękne – loczek kontynuował – Kiedy się rumienisz, jesteś niezwykle uroczy. Tak sobie myślę, może w ramach przeprosin, za to, że o mało cię nie zgniotłem, dasz się gdzieś zaprosić. Może kino, kolacja?

\- Co? – jego oczy zrobiły się większe. Czy ten nieziemski facet, chciał iść z nim na…

\- Zapraszam cię na randkę – tak, loczek zdecydowanie, chciał iść z nim na randkę.

\- Um…n-no nie wiem - czemu się nie zgodził. Wkurzony, wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek.

\- Nie daj się prosić - uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- D-dobrze, pójdę – Louis nie wiedział czy to możliwe, ale miał wrażenie jakby jeszcze bardziej zrobił się czerwony.

\- Świetnie – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Wpisz mi swój numer, napiszę do ciebie – podał mu swoją komórkę.

\- Ok – sięgnął po przedmiot, wstukał numer i oddał właścicielowi.

\- Dziękuję Lou – pochylił się nad szatynem i złożył lekki pocałunek w kąciku ust.

Głośne, grupowe „Awww!” przyciągnęło uwagę chłopców. Rozejrzeli się dookoła i dopiero teraz zauważyli, że stoją pośrodku grupy nastolatek. Dziewczyny przez cały ten czas, uważnie się im przyglądały.

\- Ja…j-ja już chyba pójdę – speszył się Louis.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia Lou – ponownie pochylił się nad niższym i tym razem cmoknął go w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia Harry – uśmiechnął się do loczka, zanim się odwrócił i skierował w stronę wyjścia z parku.

Styles przez chwilę wpatrywał się w znikającą sylwetkę szatyna, zanim nie ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.


End file.
